funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Armies of Gielinor
Needs Citation Can someone comfirm this game is upcoming and cite proof? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 06:48, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Here's your citation. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:36, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::I think by now you should know that I don't add things without citation =P 19118219 Talk 13:34, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Release Delay :See this. :( --BeyPokéDig 14:06, 14 January 2009 (UTC) 0-1-35-18303 Page 7 onward is HECTIC. Join us! 19118219 Talk 13:54, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Achievements Although the game has not yet been put up, the achievements have, and I have begun the chart. I must go right now so if anyone is online please finish it :) Setherex 15:15, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Tumeken Rises This Morn I have this achievement, but I don't know how to upload pictures to Wiki, because it says my image is the wrong file type. I tried saving it as .png, but than it said it was incorrectly named. Can someone please help? TigerOfSno 16:51, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Save As from the Achievements section of the website should get you a .gif. If you upload that someone else can fix it. OrbFu 18:48, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll do that right now :) thanksTigerOfSno 19:25, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I uploaded it, it said it worked, and I checked back 30 minutes later and it wasn't there. =/TigerOfSno 20:36, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Unit Images Could someone help by going to Player Setup -> Unit Selection, crop and upload the unit images? I think that's the best place to find them, but I'm kinda tired after doing the unit class info. I've done one on the barbarian as an example. 19118219 Talk 04:14, 17 January 2009 (UTC) EDIT: I think I can manage it myself. :And if you do, would you please add the code Category:Armies of Gielinor unit icons? Timeroot Talk • • 04:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. I'll also remember to categorise achievement images under Category:(game) achievement images as compared to Category:(game) images, which I accidentally did for some of the achievements in this game. 19118219 Talk 04:33, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::I've finished all the Saradomin unit icons. I think I can finish all Neutral and Guthix, but I haven't bought all Zamorak units yet. Will do them when I buy them. 19118219 Talk 05:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Unit images or icons? I'd say it would much more helpful if we had a cropped image of the units. 01:15, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Music I noticed that the 2 pieces of music played in the Main Menu and in the Multiplayer Lobby are both found in RuneScape. Does anyone know the names of these 2 pieces of music? Thanks. Pokemon798 04:02, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I know one is played inside of Barbarian assault. I think it's called Battle or something simple like that.--Kodeman76 01:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Linking to the RuneScape wiki? What do people think of the idea of linking to some of the RuneScape wiki's articles, such as runescape:Bandos, and runescape:Greater Demon? It would give players a more in depth understanding of the background of the game. On the other hand, it might be confusing to be linked to an article on a different wiki, which doesn't mention much (or anything) about this game. I'm personally leaning towards linking to the articles that will give background information (such as the god articles), but not to specific monster articles. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:55, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :I think the best approach would be to add a "Background" section and try to keep links to RSwiki confined to that section. OrbFu 19:33, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, that's an option too. I really don't want to create any of these links until there's a clear consensus though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:40, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Maps? I think it would be a good idea to include images of all the possible small, medium and large maps. I think using the schematic overview from ingame would be simplest. Thoughts? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:40, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I agree, it would be wise to have the color coding explained--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 22:13, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Maximum Time Incorrect In Trivia, it says the maximum time is something like 21 hours 20 minutes. This, however is incorrect because watching battles stops time. Should we take this out or change it? PeaceBear0 06:51, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm not really a fan of trivia sections, so I think we should take this out, especially since it's incorrect. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:01, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Class damage I have been doing a little bit of research in the sandbox, and I think I have come up with some basic formulae for the damage dealt, based on the unit's strength and any class advantage. I haven't yet taken into account terrain effects, but here are my results so far: Ceiling(number) rounds the number up to the nearest integer, and Floor(number) rounds the number down; Max(1, number) gives the largest out of 1 and number. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:24, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Nice discovery! I think this should be added into the main namespace article. 19118219 Talk 10:08, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Would it be better to use the appropriate TeX markup? Also closed some brackets: ::PS Anyone know how to indent tables for use in threaded discussions? OrbFu 11:52, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure these aren't correct. "=" and "<" are exactly the same. Also, I'm pretty sure that there is some randomness in there, correct? PeaceBear0 03:26, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::::"=" and "<" aren't exactly the same, because after you attack the victim attacks back, and then it's "=" vs ">". OrbFu 08:09, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::::There was no randomness that I observed. Also, these results are only for the damage the attacker will deal. In the case of a warrior or a skirmish unit attacking a mage, the mage won't retaliate with the same damage as it would hit if it were attacking. (Even taking into account the damage the warrior or skirmish unit dealt.) I think this has something to do with the mage's normal attack having a 3-5 range, which therefore cannot be used in close combat. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:17, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Music... again Anyone know the RS songs that is being played during the game? I'm pretty sure one is Principality '' (during tutorial), ''Legion (in multiplayer lobby''. Whats the song in the main menu? Just curious, what is the song for the iceland and desert terrain? i'm f2p for funorb so... yeah... --King x treme 01:28, 21 January 2009 (UTC)